Brake lathe chucks have a plurality of jaws 61 which can be tightened to secure a brake rotor in place when spinning. To tighten these jaws, a series of gears within the chuck are turned. On a typical chuck, the gears are turned by means of a key lock. These key locks are inserted into a hole on the chuck which will allow the key to access the gears within the chuck for turning. Currently, the brake lathe chucks being sold on the market only offer chucks with key holes located on the circumference of the chuck. However the location of these key holes poses a problem and inconvenience for users. When a brake rotor is in place on the chuck often times, the brake rotor will obstruct the key lock from accessing the key hole from tightening the chuck. The present invention overcomes this problem by introducing a brake lathe chuck which includes key holes on the rear of the chuck where the brake lathe does not obstruct the key lock from accessing the holes.
Current brake lathe chucks on the market only offer chucks which include key locks on the circumference of the chuck. The placement of the keyholes on the circumference not only hinders the key lock from accessing it, it also makes it hard for the user to effectively tighten a brake rotor onto the chuck. Unable to effectively tighten a brake rotor onto a chuck, current brake lathe chuck pose a dangerous risk when operating the lathe.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a chuck which not only includes standard key holes on the circumference of the chuck, but also a set of keyholes that are located at the rear of the chuck. The rear keyholes are easier to access when a brake rotor is attached to the chuck and allows the user to ensure that the brake rotor is securely tightened onto the brake lathe chuck. This placement of keyholes on the rear of the chuck ensures that the keyholes are not obstructed when a brake rotor is in place.